


All the world's a stage/人生如戏

by kunicchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 忒修斯决定和纽特玩一个角色扮演游♂戏……





	All the world's a stage/人生如戏

_**——All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players.** _

 

**_《人生如戏》_ **

 

纽特被入侵者蒙住眼睛、半拖半拽架到了不知屋子哪里。

 

这是一个初夏的周五午后，天气难得放了晴。

 

被袭击时纽特刚把炉火灭掉，魔杖随意搁置于身后的矮木桌上，他连反抗的机会都没有，就一路被压制着踉跄前行。

 

“力劲松泄。”

 

“求你了先生，”New摔进一捆软乎乎的干草里，草堆互相摩擦的声响极具辨识性——只有储物间才临时堆放着要运进魔法手提箱的草堆，“我可以告诉你钱放在哪儿，请你别……唔嗯！”

 

一双手钻进了衬衫下，意图明显地揉捏起他柔韧的腰肢，微凉的触感令纽特起了战栗，但导致其蔓延滋生的是对陌生人触碰的抵触以及可能发生之事带来的恐惧。

 

“你是个Omega。”闯进来的巫师轻按几下纽特的小腹就道破了天机。

 

纽特不知道陌生人是怎么窥探到这个事实的，平时他定期定量使用抑制剂，不贴近仔细嗅闻的话根本闻不到信息素的味道，“没有生育的年轻Omega可不是金加隆能换来的。”不速之客的手心抵住子宫所在区域之上的皮肤。

 

Omega蹩脚地否认，“不，我只是个Beta，”他甚至尚未意识到这脱口而出的短短一句话里就暴露出了恐慌——不知名的来者如此敏锐，那么他极有可能是Alpha，可怕的Alpha。

 

“请不要这样……”斯卡曼德家的小儿子轻颤不已，而捏住他胸前挺起的乳尖的指腹却更为恶意地揉搓起来，他只能无助地低吟，“先生，求你了，我不是……唔，我不是Omega。”

 

男人似乎对纽特瘦弱的胸膛格外中意，他粗暴地扯开衬衫扣，伏下身，探出舌尖轮流舔弄起胸前的粉嫩凸起，唾液在两颗小红豆间黏连出条银色的丝线。

 

“……嗯唔！”很不幸的是，Omega的身体对下流的调情反应相当剧烈。

 

只能怪忒修斯把他的兄弟调教得太好了，有时不过清浅的一吻就能让纽特的水沁湿整条内裤，他小声抽了口气，双手无谓地推搡着施暴者结实的胸膛，“我的Alpha，他很快就要回来了。”

 

这话原意是想让对方知难而退，哪知入侵者顺着抓到了蛛丝马迹，“你果然是个Omega，斯卡曼德先生，还是你更喜欢我叫你纽特，嗯？”他用两手的拇指与食指代替了舌头继续玩弄纽特充血挺起的乳尖；舌尖则一路舔舐而上，配合着整齐的牙列嘬过线条优美的锁骨，最后着迷轻啮起纽特的颈侧，“我能隐约嗅到你的信息素了。”

 

“你……嗯啊，你到底是谁？”熟悉的情欲翻着浪花卷过脚边，纽特死死咬住下唇，试图用疼痛让脑袋清醒点，他比谁都清楚很快它就会成为滔天巨浪的，“为什么会……唔，会知道我的名字。”

 

“谁都不是，”男人的声音纽特似曾相识又记不真切，“哦，容许我纠正，我是你的仰慕者。”他着手脱起Omega的裤子；受制于咒语，纽特毫无抵挡之力，他眨着一片漆黑的眼睛，要被强暴的事实刺得他全身皮肤发疼。

 

“求求你了先生，”纽特慌忙得口不择言，“我不在安全期，家里也没有避孕药，你不会想留下……”他突然被捂住了嘴，年轻人借机使劲吸了吸鼻子，没能闻到对方任何味道，“正巧，我想要让你揣上我的崽子。”

 

纽特彻底绝望了，忒修斯还在魔法部出席冗长的会议，可能天黑前都不会回来，而他却完全使不上劲儿只能任人为所欲为，“至少别，别射在里面。”金棕色头发青年的恳求里染上了些哭腔。

 

“待会儿说不定是你哭着要我射进去，”男人恶质地笑了声，草草揉开Omega藏在两瓣小巧臀肉里的小嘴，“你看你都这么湿了，”他取了些黏腻的分泌液想要展示，“抱歉，我忘记你暂时看不见。”他毫无歉意，一手解开裤链，另一手抬起纽特的左腿，就着这个姿势捅了进去。

 

纽特哭了出来，不是因为疼，他的身体早就习惯了性爱，他哭泣是因为被玷污了。

 

眼泪沁湿了黑色的蒙眼布。

 

“抱歉，亲爱的，” 男人尺寸惊人的阴茎塞进大半后嗓音陡然变成了另一人，他伸手取下遮挡纽特视线的黑布，“我以为你能认出我。”

 

纽特不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，那个正在侵犯他的男人，有着暗金色的头发和绿眼睛，“……忒修斯？”

 

年轻人因震惊僵在那儿的档口，不幸给了Alpha全数插进来的空子。

 

“嗯啊——！”纽特无处闪躲，柔嫩的肉道轻易地“噗呲”一声被撑了开来，他呜咽着，细瘦的双腿颤抖个不停。

 

忒修斯没有解除咒语的意思，他俯身捏住纽特的腰侧，刁钻变化着抽插的角度，Omega湿漉漉又温热的小穴在性器抽出时就不舍地咬住，插入就贪婪地吸得更深更紧。

 

“忒修斯你……嗯啊！你，这个混蛋！”纽特哭着谴责起对方，他真的以为自己被陌生人强暴了，害怕到不行。

 

“我的错，亲爱的，”忒修斯细声安抚道，身下的“凶器”却不曾放慢节奏，他了解纽特身体的每一部分，“我正在补偿你。”

 

斯卡曼德家长子的“补偿”裹在海啸般的情欲里把纽特拍倒在岸边，再将他拖进欲海深渊里。

 

“唔嗯……嗯啊！啊……”纽特软着腰，Alpha的阴茎毫不留情地在敏感区域重重摩擦，他高声抽泣，眼泪迷糊了视野，“忒修斯！”年轻人尖叫起来，“我要……唔……我快要……啊！”

 

纽特吞着硕大性器的甬道痉挛起来，忒修斯配合地退出性器——不得不说这太难了，特别是柔软的肉壁裹着不放你抽出去的时候——一股清澈的液体紧跟着喷了出来，淅淅沥沥地撒湿了他们身下的干草堆。

 

经历了一次高潮的纽特急促地喘着气，“忒修斯……你，你这个……”他还是没放弃咒骂自己的兄长，“这一点儿都不好玩！”

 

“那这样好玩么？”忒修斯假意地问道，他翻过纽特让他跪趴到草堆上。

 

那平素批阅公文、挥舞魔杖的修长指节一寸寸钻入红嫩的穴口，忒修斯知道按在哪儿可以让纽特流出更多水。

 

“不！忒修斯，别！”纽特意识到对方的意图，不得不出声阻止，“我会晕过去的……”他委屈地嘟囔了句，“你总是这样欺负我。”

 

忒修斯欺身而上覆住纽特的后背，他凑到兄弟耳后轻吹了口气，Omega后颈上结合时自己留下的咬痕过去了好几年依旧清晰如新，“我会抱你去卧室的，别担心。”他右手的食指与中指已完全没入穴口之下，指腹精准地按压起纽特最受不了的那块地方。

 

“……唔……”纽特说不出什么像样的话了，他眼泪婆娑，泪滴不停掉进草堆里。

 

忒修斯用修剪整齐的指甲不轻不重压过四五次，年轻人就绷紧双腿弓起背脊第二次高潮了，他享受了会儿兄弟柔软肉道的“吸吮”，黏糊的体液从穴口溢出来，沾得他满手都是。

 

Alpha探出舌尖舔了舔，他尝到了Omega信息素的气味。

 

这味道让人硬到不行。

 

忒修斯将阴茎抵到还在流着水的穴口，一个用力再次顶了进去。

 

纽特大概是昏过去了，也可能是间隔极短的两次高潮让他分不清东南西北，他没有任何挣扎，软得像个充气娃娃。

 

Alpha不太喜欢与这样状态下的Omega做爱，他喜欢纽特跟个小猫似的张牙舞爪，骑到他身上欲生欲死，“阿尔忒弥斯？”

 

“……嗯？”纽特气息不稳，但立刻就给了回答。

 

”忒修斯温柔地扶起他，“骑到我身上来。”

 

纽特想拒绝，身体却先于头脑顺从地按要求做了，年轻人开始怀疑兄长是不是也偷偷给自己施了夺魂咒。

 

Alpha的阴茎碾压过后穴顶进Omega特有的阴道入口，酸胀感令纽特不满地蹙起眉头，“你太大了。”他嘟囔了句。

 

忒修斯权当这是称赞，他双手分别捏住纽特的左右两瓣臀肉，托着他的身体上下抽送起来。

 

纽特嗓子里蹦出不成调子的呻吟，“射到我里面……”他低下头瞪了一眼忒修斯，“快点……”

 

“你看，我就猜你会这么说。”忒修斯从不放过逗弄纽特的机会，他对兄弟的请求不置可否，只是自顾自地操着Omega娇嫩的通道，甚至有一下没一下顶到了子宫颈。

 

Alpha的劣根性。

 

纽特不满地哼哼了声，捣乱似的摆起了腰肢。

 

“安分点，”忒修斯忽然放缓了动作，他不想弄伤兄弟，Omega的器官很容易在性交中受伤，纽特本来怀上孩子几率就不大，要是弄伤了重要的器官，受孕的可能性就更是微乎其微了；纽特没折腾多久就瘫软下了身子，他被死死钉在Alpha的大家伙和逐渐涨开的结上，“快点……”这次Omega低头咬上哥哥的嘴唇，以示催促。

 

唇齿间盈满了忒修斯吐息中散发出的雪松气味。

 

纽特从未向忒修斯坦诚过，他喜欢极了这个味道。

 

**-完-**

 


End file.
